


Wedding invitation of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Love, M/M, title says it all, wedding invitations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz





	Wedding invitation of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane

Let's celebrate the epic love story of Magnus and Alec together.


End file.
